starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Shadow Wars
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |author=Valerie Watrous, Andrew Robinson |editor= |artist=Miguel Sepulveda |intartist=Miguel Sepulveda |series= |parent= |pages= |publisher=Blizzard Entertainment |published=Monthly issues starting July 19, 2017 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} StarCraft II: Shadow Wars is a comic created to continue to tell the story after the end of StarCraft: Evolution.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. These comics are unlocked through war chests, which will be a one time payment then unlocked through playing the game (note that the comics themselves are free however). There will be three issues, and each one will unlock with each phase of the War chest.2017-07-15. War Chests Page. Battle.net. Accessed 2017-07-15. More issues will come with season 2 of the War Chest, with more pages per issue and large sweeping consequences for the Koprulu sector. Shadow Wars will tell the story of all three races, and is readable in the client of StarCraft II.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. Description Years after the events of Legacy of the Void and Nova Covert Ops, it seemed that peace had come to the Koprulu sector at last. But even when leaders understand each other, their warriors on the ground do not. Hidden in the shadows, their battles rage on. Synopsis On the planet Adena, in the demilitarized zone between the Terran Dominion and Daelaam territory, a group of Dominion marines (including a psionic named Elms) and mercenaries were sent to salvage jorium crystals from a abandoned mining outpost. In reality the marines were going to keep the jorium for themselves and sell it on the black market. The Daelaam under Admiral Urun watched the terrans skeptically, but allowed them on the planet. The salvage team below took the crates, but soon found zerg under the Niadra Brood in the base, which quickly attacked them.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. The marines defended themselves, and Broodmother Niadra revealed she had been waiting on the planet for a long time for terrans to expand her brood, in order to fight the protoss. Niadra planted a larva into the commander just as Kerrigan did on the Daelaam Ark, and allowed her to escape on a dropship. Meanwhile, she turned her attention to Elms, who she recognized as a psionic. Urun's carrier meanwhile shot down the dropship as it was escaping the atmosphere.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 Accessed 2017-07-19. Enraged, Captain Hogarth fired on Urun's carrier, and Urun deployed his forces, though it broke the treaty the Daelaam had with the Terran Dominion. Urun then lead a team down to the surface, and fought the zerg around Elms. Together they beat back the zerg, and Urun soon turned on the terrans, but Elms psionically communicated with him, convincing the admiral to join forces to fight off Niadra's zerg.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. They fought together against the zerg tide, but Elms sensed a zerg presence in the caves behind them, and went to investigate while the protoss held the outside. In the caves they encountered a group of infestors who attempted to plant larva into the group, missing Elms but implanting one into Gary. Meanwhile outside, Urun came face to face with Niadra,2017-07-15. War Chests Page. Battle.net. Accessed 2017-07-15. and realized she was a rogue broodmother who could bring war to the sector again. Inside the caves, Elms found a massive amount of zerg Niadra kept in reserve, and retreated before she was ovewhelmed, with Yong collapsing part of the cave with a grenade. Outside, Urun's forces formed into archons in an attempt to destroy as many zerg as possible, while Urun attempted to kill Niadra. However, Niadra proved too swift and killed Urun, ordering her forces to claim her real prize: Elms.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. Characters ;Terran *Captain Hogarth *Commander Naderi *Carter *Contreras *Elms *Gary *Turan *Yong ;Protoss *Admiral Urun *Leredar ;Zerg *Niadra *Sarah Kerrigan (flashback) Issues *''Part 1'' *''Part 2'' *''Part 3'' *''Part 4'' *''Part 5'' *''Part 6'' References Category:Fiction series and compilations